What We Become/Issue 16
The next 3 1/2 months seemed to pass by in a blur. It has been officially been 5 months since the outbreak went global in early February, it was now early July. The group had settled in the hotel and it was now their home. Since 5 months had passed, the group had officially accepted that nothing would ever be the same. Over the course of the few months that have passed, Adam has become really close with Melanie, James, Lilly, Kenneth and Tyler. Tyler had been finally able to open up more since Mary's death and did his part of defending the hotel by keeping guard. Adam and Autumn hadn't talked much since their first night at the hotel which has disappointed Adam a bit, but they still managed to maintain a level of friendship. At that moment, Adam, Melanie and Alice we're cooking lunch in the kitchen for the rest of the group. Jack decided to tag along because he wanted to learn how to cook. Kenneth agreed, because he said that Jack's energy had been giving him a headache lately. Adam had to agree as today was no different for him. ''' '''Jack picks up a pair of teaspoons and starts fidling with them. "What do we do with these?" "Give me those" Adam says to him and grabs the teaspoons. "If you want to learn, you should pay attention and stop playing with everything" Jack crosses his arms and pouts. "Fine" Melanie starts giggling at the scene. "You think this is funny?" Adam asks with sarcastic look. "A bit yes" Melanie says, still giggling. Adam had been teaching them how to bake a banana bread loaf. He picked up a bit of flour and flicked a bit of flour at Melanie. "Alright thats it" Melanie said as she picked up some flour. Before Adam had time to react, some flour hits him on the other side of his face. He turns over to see Jack laughing with his hands covered with flour. "You're lucky you're only 7 kid" Adam tells him. He can't help but grin though. He always wanted a kid of his own and he was going to make good on his promise to Kenneth should anything happen to him. "Alright, alright you three. Calm down, I'm not cleaning up this mess" Alice told them with her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, me and Jack will clean it up. Since he did make the mess on the floor, right little guy?" "Awhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jack complained. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After cleaning up, Adam dropped Jack off at Kevin and Carley's room to play with Victoria. He then walked outside and over to Tyler and Kenneth keeping watch. "Hey!" Kenneth greeted. "How do the cooking lessons go with my boy?" ' '"You're right about him. He has more energy that I do" Kenneth chuckled at this. "Yeah, so where is he now?" "Oh, I dropped him off at Kevin and Carley's room. He wanted to play with Victoria" "That's fine" "So Tyler how you holding up lately?" Adam asks Tyler. "Good man, it's been rough for a while. It's hard loosing the woman you love. But I'm getting by..." Tyler replies while staring off into the distance. "Yes, I've noticed that you've been paying a couple of visits the infirmary lately. What's going on between you and Karen?" Tyler slightly blushed at this. He grinned. "Nothing man. I just enjoy her company, that's all" "Sure" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that day in the afternoon, the entire group had decide to spend the day at the hotel's pool. James had found an old baseball bat and was praticing his skills with Adam chucking rocks at him with James swinging at them. James ended up swinging the baseball bat to hard on one rock causing it to go through a window of one of the rooms of the hotel. James turned to Morgan who was just staring at him. "Uhh...sorry man" Morgan began to laugh. James stared confused for a minute. "Eh...it's the end of the world. Don't worry about it. At least no one is staying in that room. If the dead weren't walking around, I'd make you pay for it though. Heh" Morgan told him. James felt relieved. "Hehe" "You don't think anything will be the same though, do you?" Tyler asked him. "No not really man, this our world now. We just have to survive" Morgan said expressing his thoughts. "You're thoughts are depressing me" Adam joked. Morgan grinned. "Hey, just being truthful man" The sounds of moaning could be heard coming from the other side of the wall. Only Adam, James, Tyler, Morgan and David could hear. David, who was sitting on a lifeguard chair stood up and saw several zombies roaming around in the streets. No else could hear and they we're enjoying the day instead by swimming in the pool and playing games. "What the status out there David?" Adam asked. "Biters everywhere and lots of them" "We need to call a group meeting tonight" "Hmm, about what?" Morgan asked. "About all these biters patrolling around the hotel lately. This hotel is close to the Queensway, one of the exits to the country side of Ottawa. Since this side of the city has never been that populated, we shouldn't be seeing this many biters up here. Imagine if enough get close enough to the gate, they could knock it down or they could completely close us off. What if we run out of food, then what? I say we gather up a team and send them out to gather up some weapons. With that many biters surrounding us, I don't even know what could happen" Adam explained. Morgan grin grew even larger. "Hey, did I ever tell you how smart you are man? I know there was a reason you're group made you leader, I could never come up with this shit" Adam chuckled but then his expression grew serious again. "I'm dead serious though, we need to talk about this tonight so we can start planning a send out a group on the mission in a few days" "Good idea" Tyler spoke up. "This meeting need's to be tonight". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam grabbed a couple drinks from Carley and walked to where Melanie sat. He handed her a drink and sat down beside her. "How you enjoying this place so far?" Adam asked her. "Good. When I was on the run I would've never imagined a safe and secure place like this. I think we got it made here" "So I guess you've been doing good lately as well?" Melanie looked at him for a moment. "What?" "Nothing, you have a habit of always asking people if their ok and making sure their doing alright" "Well the people of this group look up to me as the leader. It's kind of my responsibility and I do really care for everyone in this group. Does it bother you or something?" Adam asked jokingly. "Not at all, it's an admirable quality. Keep it that way" she replied smiling. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night before heading off to bed, Adam had gathered everyone in the group to the dining room and informed them of his plan. Everyone agreed, since the zombies seem to be migrating out of the city. ' '"When there's no food left for these freak bags in the area, there in, they move out in search" Larry expressed voicing the same concerns as Adam. "So then it's settled, we'll take the next few days to plan the trip and we'll send a team out" "But obviously more then three people right?" Lilly asked. Adam knew she was concerned for James since he joined Larry and David on their scavenging trips. "Don't worry Lilly, this will be a big group. We'll all have each others back" Adam said reassuringly. Lilly smiled, satisfied with the plan. Everyone agreed and headed off for the night. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank ' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Karen' *'Alice' *'Larry ' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #17.' Category:Issues